big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
BNCS Store
Uses for the Big Nate Currency, as I didn't make this Swayamplayz or an Admin can change this. write it in this format. If you would like to make a purchase, then tell the seller on their message wall. Henry Hudson Grammar Pass $10 I won't point our your grammar mistakes for one week Example: Swasimcool: your welcome Henry Hudson: Henry Hudson mentally: fansdlkfalfjalksdjfaksdjfklajdfkaljflkajfklajflkajsf Featured Comment Assistant $30 I will like and reply to your comment twice every day for 30 days. Example: (Pretty self explanatory) ToPhu Shout-out on the Comment Section 10$ You get a shoutout in the GoComics Big Nate Comment Section like: "Shout Out to ..........." By Me 20$ You get a shout out 1 time per day three times Spyroclub1 Low on cash? Take out a loan here at Spyroclub Enterprises! If you don't know how loans work, I give you cash and eventually when you get more money you pay it back, and it costs 2 dollars for every day the money is not returned. 10$ ($20 for FastPass delivery, you get your skin in less than an hour if im online and available. I created your minecraft skin from your profile picture. 50$ I will make a scratch game of whatever you want. 50$ I will create a minecraft animation for you. $100 I comment anything you want each day for a week. (Assuming its appropriate.) $100 I can teach you how to solve the Rubik's Cube (Or any other twisty puzzle you have) $500 I will make a minecraft skin of what I look like. (Like a face reveal, except for a minecraft skin and i'm not actually showing my face.) $500 I will make a mii of what I look like. (Like a face reveal, except for a mii and i'm not actually showing my face.) spacepuppy 10$ i will make a pixel art of a picture that you want 100$ I will post a picture of my dogs Pig Lover An "I won't argue with you for a 3 days" pass (lol.) - $20 Big Nate Bucks! I will make my profile anything you want under these rules. - I have the right to refuse service to whoever I want to. - I'm allowed to deny the photo - Post the image on my message wall (please be appropriate!) I'll make a literal stick figure of you for $10 Neptune 10$ I will make a "special edition" profile pic for you. (I'm cool with making regular custom ones for free.) 200$ I will change my profile picture to whatever, and comment whatever you want (for a day) Swayamplays I'll make a disstrack on whoever you want me to. But you have to give me the lyrics - $100 GiantNate91 (The Place With the Best Prices) -————————————————Offers——————————————————- BONUS: PAY, GET CASH BACK This is a special, limited time offer: pay me $150, and I give you 20% of all the money I earn for 6 months or until you get $350. Note: If you choose 6 months and you’re not getting much money, you can switch to the $350 offer. Also, no more than 2 people getting this benefit at a time. -————————————————Selling——————————————————- - I will change my GC profile pic for anything (almost) for {$4 every day you want me to change it} - I will not fix your grammar mistakes for {$2 every day you want me not to point it out} - I will NEVER fix your grammar mistakes (*sob*) for {$500} - I will post a pun/cheesy joke on your message wall for {$3 every day you want me to tell you one}(It’ll be one long stream XD) - I will update the big nate theme song on your message wall for {$5 every day you want me to update it}(Every day 1-4 lines} - I will say whatever you want me to say in the room for {$1 every time I say something} - I will comment whatever you ask me to {$6 per comment, has to be approved} - I will create a drawing of any ANIMAL you ask me to {$10 per drawing} -————————————————Buying——————————————————- - Send me a compilation of funny videos and I’ll pay you, but here’s the twist: I’ll pay you {$1-10} for each video based on how funny it is, on a scale of 1-10! Mistytrainz I'll make a minecraft skin like Spyro. 10 BN$ But here is the real deal. I'll find you a video of Obama or Trump singing a random song for 125 BN$. Free sample! Rap God by Obama. I don't know his first name Note these videos are not my own, and if I had my own it'd be much more costly. Yoda 500000 I will give you a 15 dollar gift card of your choice. If you are a galaxy gamer, the price is 50000. Remember, I will only give one out. Mr. Epic I'll post a picture of my pug (100$) I'll make a story on here (500$) I'll end every sentence I make with bruh (50$) MintCrepe I need virtual coins # I’ll make anything you want in Minecraft - 100$ (Ask Spyro if my builds are good or not, I’ve played Build Battle with him) # I’m selling memes. - 50$ Each # I can give you my playlist of funny videos on YouTube - 100$ Category:Community Activities Category:Currency Category:Fun Category:GoComics